


Парень моего брата

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Itachi-taichou, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске ненавидел Наруто. Ненавидел всей душой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парень моего брата

**Author's Note:**

> Итачи на 2 года старше Наруто, на шесть лет - Саске, Какаши и Сакуры

Саске ненавидел Наруто. 

Наруто Узумаки - всегда шумный, всегда позитивный, всегда радостный - до невозможности его бесил. Знаете, так, как может бесить человека его полная противоположность, раздражающая лишь одним фактом своего существования, а также тем, что может делать все то, что нельзя делать тебе самому.

Даже Сакура так не раздражала Саске, как этот чертов добе-Узумаки. Сакура смотрела на Саске влюбленными глазами мартовской кошки, складывала руки сердечком перед лицом, считая, что выглядит мило и жеманничала, напоминая этим профессиональную шлюху, которую клиент пожелал видеть в роли невинной девочки. Саске же хмыкал, отворачивался и временами смотрел на нее глазами матерого убийцы, на что Сакура только томно вздыхала и подмигивала. 

Но нет, даже розововолосая дура не раздражала его так, как это делал Наруто.

Саске возненавидел Узумаки с тех самых пор, когда он, тогда еще десятилетний мальчишка, услышал незнакомый ему голос из комнаты своего старшего брата. Тогда движимый любопытством мелкий Саске приник к щелочке и тихо наблюдал, как Итачи нежно проводит пальцами по шее миниатюрного блондина, сидящего на его кровати, а тот отмахивается и обиженно надувает губы, говоря, что Итачи совсем обнаглел и Наруто больше никогда-никогда не будет помогать ему с отчетами АНБУ. Итачи, похоже, не поверил, так как его бледная рука спустилась по груди Узумаки и расстегнула первую застежку на зеленом жилете АНБУ. Блондин шутливо ударил Итачи по рукам, а затем - Саске тогда забыл, как дышать - повернулся и поднял лицо к лицу Итачи, чем тот незамедлительно воспользовался. Касание губ к губам было нежным и легким - старший брат никогда с такой щемящей душу нежностью не целовал маленького Саске в лоб перед сном, это всегда было просто сухое и официальное прикосновение ко лбу, которое, тем не менее, было какой-то личной традицией в семье Учиха, точнее, личной традицией Учиха Итачи и Учиха Саске. И теперь эта традиция, которая должна принадлежать только им двоим, только братьям Учиха, в какой-то искаженной и странной форме передана кому-то... Кому-то вроде этого добе. Это было предательством, маленькой трагедией маленького Саске. А потом поцелуй, длящийся и длящийся, превратился во что-то уж совсем невообразимое и страстное - блондин прикрыл свои небесно-голубые глаза, и еще сильнее вжался в Итачи, комкая ткань домашнего кимоно на его груди, а тот и не думал отстраняться. Рука Итачи опустилась на поясницу парня, отчего тот прогнулся в спине и тихо застонал, но потом отстранился.

\- Не-е... Ах, Итачи... - голос парня прерывался, так как Учиха, недовольный тем, что блондин отстранился, опустил лицо к его шее, лукаво блестя черными глазами и прикусывая нежную кожу у кадыка. - Твои... Родители... А-ах, внизу... Услышат...

\- Нар-руто, - Итачи почти рычал, Саске впервые слышал такие хищные, собственнические интонации в голосе Учихи. - Не волнуйся, малыш. Родители итак все знают...

Наруто покраснел и спрятал пылающие щеки в изгибе плеча любовника, а тот продолжил оглаживать его тело, постепенно избавляя блондина от одежды.

\- Как... Стыдно-то, - прошептал Наруто, не сопротивляясь наглым рукам Итачи и только временами вздрагивая от слишком сильных ласк.

Спина Наруто была узкой, с выступающими косточками позвонков, россыпью мелких родинок у поясницы и трогательно сходившимися острыми лопатками, когда Итачи слишком близко прижимал его к себе, заставляя прогнуться. Он тихо стонал и терся обнаженным торсом о ткань распахнувшегося кимоно старшего Учихи. А потом Итачи подхватил его под бедра и усадил на свои колени. Наруто приоткрыл рот, на губах блеснула ниточка слюны, и облизал пальцы Итачи, пошло причмокивая и время от времени высовывая юркий розовый язык. Зрачки Итачи расширились, он пожирал глазами эту сцену.

На ягодицах Узумаки остались красные пятна-следы от пальцев Итачи, когда тот слишком сильно сжал ладони на его пятой точке. Большие ухоженные ладони Учихи выглядели весьма гармонично на золотистой коже. А затем один из длинных белых пальцев скользнул в ложбинку между ягодицами, а Наруто вскрикнул, тут же давя свой возглас тем, что прикусил кожу на плече любовника. Саске прикипел взглядом к открывающейся перед ним картине - извивающийся и безостановочно стонущий на руках хитро улыбающегося Итачи Наруто, ловкие длинные пальцы брата, оглаживающие блондина в таком месте... Саске почуствовал, как к его щекам прилил жар. Все это было слишком для десятилетнего Учихи, но он продолжал наблюдать.

А затем Наруто раскинул ноги, чуть приподнялся, и со стоном-всхлипом опустился на Итачи. Запрокинутая голова, слипшиеся от пота золотистые пряди, закушенная до крови губа и зажмуренные в приступе боли-наслаждения глаза - это было очень пошло и изумительно прекрасно. Итачи склонил голову, прикусывая сжавшийся сосок и со смешком слушая полувздох-полустон Наруто. 

О да, Узумаки пытался быть тихим, но, кажется, это было совсем не в его природе, поэтому, когда блондин в очередной раз вскрикнул от движения Итачи, последний просто зажал его рот рукой - и зашипел от боли в прикушенной ладони.

\- Ах та-ак, Нару... - Учиха подался вперед, заставляя Наруто рухнуть на спину и накрывая его своим телом сверху, делая мощный толчок, заставляя лежащего под ним парня прогнуться и приподняться на разворошенной постели.

\- И-итачи.... Пожалуйста, - захныкал Наруто, прижимаясь ближе к горячему телу Учихи, его член терся о живот и выделял капли смазки.

Размеренные толчки Итачи, стонущий и изгибающийся под ним Наруто - эта сцена навеки запечатлелась в памяти Саске.

Наконец, Итачи прикусил кожу на шее Наруто, остановился и свалился на него сверху, заставив блондина подавиться каким-то особенно громким вскриком. В тишине комнаты раздавались лишь судорожные вздохи двух любовников.

А затем... Саске протер бы глаза, если б тело послушалось бы его в этот момент: Итачи со вздохом поднялся, чтобы тут же вновь опуститься между бесстыдно раскинутых покрытых мелкими шрамами ног Узумаки. Дальнейшее было скрыто от подглядывающего широкой спиной старшего Учихи, но слышал он все превосходно. Итачи опустил голову, послышалось влажное причмокивание, а затем Учиха каким-то довольным, сытым голосом произнес:

\- Ты такой раскрытый передо мной, На-ару, - и это тянущее "Нару", словно бы что-то, доступное только этим двоим. - Такой расслабленный... И полностью заполненный мной...

\- Аах, Итачи, - голос Наруто хрипел и срывался, - Я... Не выдержу еще одного раунда... Ита-ачи!

Бархатный тихий смех Итачи привел Саске в чувство и он, насколько мог тихо, отошел от двери в комнату старшего брата, чтобы броситься в свою комнату и упасть на свою постель, скрывая пылающее лицо в подушке.

Вечером чуть прихрамывающий Наруто и довольный, как кот, наевшийся сметаны, Итачи спустились к ужину. Обычно серьезный и холодный Фугаку лукаво поглядывал на краснеющего Узумаки, а затем весело произнес:

\- Нда, Кушине придется рожать нашему Хокаге-сама еще одного ребенка, потому что от этого они точно внуков не дождутся! - и не прекратил жизнерадостно смеяться даже тогда, когда Микото, сверкая заалевшими ушами, ударила его по спине свернутым полотенцем.

***

 

А сейчас седьмая команда, состоящая из Саске, Сакуры и Хатаке Какаши - странного беловолосого парня, носящего маску - сидела на крыше академии и знакомилась со своим сенсеем, Учихой Итачи. 

\- Ну что же, расскажите мне о себе, что вы любите, что не любите, есть ли у вас мечта или, быть может, цель? - по-доброму улыбнулся Итачи, окидывая внимательным взглядом доставшуюся ему команду.

\- Начнете с себя, сенсей? - Сакура захлопала накрашенными ресничками.

Внезапно мелькнула рыжая молния и рядом с Итачи появился Узумаки Наруто, крутящий на пальце трехлепестковый каэде. Его форма АНБУ кое-где была покрыта бурыми пятнами и царапинами, а от маски лиса, висящей у пояса, откололось ухо.

\- Я соскучился, Итачи! Сразу с миссии к тебе.. Ой... - Наруто смущенно замолчал, увидев сидящуюю перед Итачи команду и поняв, что они не одни.

\- А мне вот команду дали, - ухмыльнулся Итачи, подмигивая Узумаки. - Я тут знакомлюсь, понимаешь ли, Нару... - и тут же продолжил, обращаясь уже к ученикам. Я Учиха Итачи, мне восемнадцать, джонин. Мою мечту вам знать не обязательно, цель тоже, мне не нравятся жареные баклажаны, а люблю я... Наруто.

Наруто вспыхнул, прижался со спины к Итачи и поцеловал его куда-то в основание шеи, тихо шепча:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю...

Саске ненавидел Наруто Узумаки всей душой за то, что тот не достался ему.


End file.
